Shizusa Forever
by Slover Pink
Summary: Azusa wants to make his new 'trust me' relationship work, with not just Hatsumi, but with Shinogu as well! MalexMale
1. Chapter 1

I know that many of you will be mad that I paired both these two characters together, but while I was reading H.G. I realized that Azusa has a more sensitive side for Shinogu then he does for Hatsumi. He never places a threat on the guy, that's one reason. Another is that they both are connected into the events of their childhood. But don't worry, my story is mild and I doubt that there will me anything over the border. Just Lime!

**CHAPTER ONE **

Azusa didn't know what to say about this forgiving and modest relationship with Hatsumi. To make it up he'd IM her phone, in which she then agreed to help investigate the former tragedy. Azusa didn't know what to say but a 'thank you' and a text 'Don't date Ryoki' message. In which of course Hatsumi was confused by it. He obviously didn't think they made a good couple, not that he was jealous of Ryoki or anything. He just wanted his Shinogu to …_his_…

Azusa thought very hard for a moment. How could he think that, or more or less, what made him think that? He quickly shook the thought from his head, just as soon as the bell rang. Hatsumi got up and winked at her friend as they motioned to walk home together, she then turned around slightly to give Azusa a small smile. He smiled back and watched Hatsumi leave. There were a few things Azusa would have liked to do. One was to go back in time and erase the time he tried to get Hatsumi raped. The other was to stay with his mother no matter what she requested. However, it was too late and all he had left was his future. He could barely be friends again with Hatsumi, so now who was left for him. No one, or so he thought..

* * *

Shinogu had this massive headache, and it was really…really bad. First he had to tutor the nerd genius Ryoki, and then he had to _work_! This headache plus a busy schedule equals the cause for how many times he's felt dizzy. The passing-out, the shaky wrists, and insomnia are all side affects. Only one person could probably ease the feeling and that's Hatsumi. She definitely hints the spot like a pain-killer, which then expires when Ryoki comes into vision. At first he didn't trust the guy, but when he noticed that his sister was in love with the guy he could do nothing but agree for their relationship. Making Ryoki promise to take care of her, in which Ryoki would tell him to mind his own business. Shinogu loved Hatsumi. In fact he was still in love with her, but what good was he now…

He decided to get some sleep, he had work to do tomorrow.

* * *

'_Ding-Dong' 'Hello..."_

Akane answered the door, excited and happy-go-lucky! She peered through the peep-hole and was disappointed to see Hatsumi and not Subaru. "Ohooh no where's Subaru-kun". When Akane opened the door Hatsumi was put back by the outfit Akane was wearing. She was dressed in a yellow tank top that said 'girls never tell'. Her shorts were too short, with the words 'Hot Bottoms' written on the back. Hatsumi pictured herself wearing it….but stopped when she realized that she couldn't. She wouldn't even wear that if Ryoki had asked her to, or more like 'told her' to. She began to walk to her room when the door bell rang again. This time when Akane opened it, it was Subaru, and behind Subaru was Shinogu…

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, chapter two. Just so you know its male x male romance. Lime, and don't worry peeps, it's mild!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO of Shizusa**

Hatsumi was uncomfortable around Shingou and that didn't take long after what Ashiya had said came to be true. After all, Azusa had mentioned the exact same thing to her. Shingou was in love with her and Hatsumi saw it. But she still was dealing with her Ryoki and she felt bad to think that she might love him over Shingou.

"Hatsumi, at least say hi" Shingou said with a smile. The least she could do was greet him. But he guessed that after the elevator incident, she was still afraid of him.

"Ah yea hi Shingou what's up" "Are you okay, how's work?" Hatsumi said shakily. Still not getting over the fact that they might have kissed….or had they! Hatsumi was still confused like always, but she didn't know how to bring up the conversation. Especially when Akane was cornering Shingou for some answer's about his adoption. This turn out to be a mess for her and the last thing she wanted was to make Shingou walk out of her life for good. He lied to her, and only that, he only told Azusa about it. She was beginning to feel something build up in her chest and it wasn't anger but light jealousy. Shingou was _her_ brother not Azusa's and if she had to go looking for some answers she'd do it in a heartbeat…

7:00 am 

Azusa had work. He went back into the modeling industry to make more money to help Shingou and himself solve a new case, finding the guy in love with his mother was tough. Azusa got out of bed wearing nothing but his watch since he always slept in the nude! He got up from his bed lazily and took a shower, eating nothing for breakfast but a bowl of breakfast noodles, and a cherry pop-tart. _Cherry_…..Asuza thought for a moment. He remembered the last time he did it. It was with this blonde chick, a foreigner; back when he was looking for the big bucks. He'd sell his virginity to anyone, to find this guy his mother was waiting on. He looked at his watch and noticed the time 'shit' Azusa thought. He'd catch up to Shingou before he leaves for work. Shingou had some stuff of Azusa's. He really needed the documents he left at Shingou's place, and lately he'd been coming there too often, ignoring the fact that Shingou also shared a place with his roommate, and that it wasn't really polite of him.

"Ah Azusa", Shingou said as he made his way down the steps, ready to leave.

"You're going, I need to get in there to get some things, I'll be out in a sec", Azusa grabbed Shingou's keys and ran up the steps, he remembered the time Hatsumi had first bought him here, he stayed with her and Shingou and it made him feel better. It kind of changed him. Now whenever he wanted to just get away, he came to Shingou's place.

"Thanks Shingou, see you night right?" Azusa said as he made is way down the steps and handed the keys back to Shingou.

"Yea tonight at 11:00 don't be late Azusa!"

"Naw, if I am, I'll buy you a drink like last time" Azusa smiled and left Shingou. He also forgot to mention to Shingou that he tends to seem more natural when he tipsy. A lot of times Azusa tried to cheer the guy up and with what else but a nice drink of something colorful. Azusa smiled to himself then made his way over to the studio, where he knows he'll be bugged to death by his fashionable young (or not so) manager.

* * *

Tbc (review if you want) 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone it's me Slover Pink, bring you chapter three. Just so you know its male x male romance. Lime, and don't worry peeps, it's mild!

**Chapter Three-Shizusa**

Azusa walks into the modeling department, not so sure of whether he should turn back now and take the day off, or spend fourteen hours being snapped by camera's and bothered by the Prez. He decides to model, and afterwards head down to an opening club called '_Paris_'. He would go with Shingou and they would have their usual discussion.

"Hey you made it, I was afraid you wouldn't show up" Rina said happy to see Azusa in a long time.

"Yea, hey…" Great Azusa thought, back to the _real world_ again.

* * *

"Hatsumi wait" Shingou replied. "Where are you going?" Shingou runs after her.

"I'm going to go see Azusa model, he promised me I could go see him…Plus Rina-san invited me". Hatsumi turned her back toward Shingou. She didn't want him to see her blushing.

"Then I'll go too" Shingou said, there was no way he was going to leave Hatsumi alone now. He wanted…needed to talk with her, she was acting strange.

"Huh…!" Hatsumi said, quite surprised. Oh great, now what…..

Both Hatsumi and Shingou made their way to the agency. Neither of them said a thing to the other until they arrived.

"Hello Hatsumi" The prez approached them, "Who's this young gentleman?"

"Meet my brother Shingou"

"Hi, nice to meet you" Rina said interested in Shingou too.

Both Hatsumi and Shingou made their way through two doors before reaching a room with a couple of camera guys. Shingou was in the middle of the room, gorgeous in a stunning blue ck jacket. He was wearing expensive jeans, and a gray t-shirt and puma's. His hair was brush upward, and slanted to the side and back. It looked wild, and got a smile from both Shinguo and Hatsumi, who were both impressed with Azusa.

It took awhile before Azusa noticed the two staring at him. They smiled when Azusa saw them. Why would they be there? How come they were there? Especially Shingou… why was he here? Azusa started to flush a bit, as he was complemented by Shingou's thumbs up. He did a few more shots before approaching his friends.

"Wow, you're great Azusa" a smiling Hatsumi said.

"Yea…you think so, thanks Hatsumi". Azusa winked at her before turning his attention to Shingou, who suddenly put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you Azusa. You're really good at this". Azusa smiled at his friend, face still flushed and a bit embarrassed.

What if this had been a nude photo shoot? Then I bet they wouldn't be excited like this.

"Who let you in?" Azusa asked curious

"Oh, that's was Rina-san "

"Really" Azusa would have to make sure he talked to the Prez before he left. "Are you guy's hungry?" "I can ask someone to get us something to eat."

"No thanks Azusa, I gotta get going". Shingou waved to him "Come on Hatsumi"

Hatsumi was about to go with Shingou, when she remembered the reason he followed her. She decided to stay behind with Azusa instead. "Actually I'll stay with Azusa we have something important to talk about". She turned to Azusa, and waved her goodbye to a stunned Shingou. Then made to leave!

"We do?" Said Azusa, also confused. Hatsumi would go home later, when she knew it was safe. But then again, how safe was it to be with Azusa. "Azusa, do you know where I can find a cab?" When he shook his head, she smiled at him before retreating to find Rina.

One way or another she'll figure how to avoid both of them, and Ryoki as well. She just needed some air and a goodnight's sleep.

* * *

_tbc_


	4. Chapter 4

Slover Pink here,

I know that many of you will be mad that I paired both these two characters together, but while I was reading H.G. I realized that Azusa has a more sensitive side for Shinogu then he does for Hatsumi. He never places a threat on the guy, that's one reason. Another is that they both are connected into the events of their childhood. But don't worry, my story is mild and I doubt that there will me anything over the border. Just Lime! Just so you know!

A _graveyard shift_ is when you work really late hours, and end up coming home at two in the morning, and so on.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It was two in the morning when Shingou got home. Azusa called him about their meeting which was cancelled that night due to Hatsumi's protest. What Shingou wasn't expecting was for Azusa to drop by a little later to harass him.

"Who's it". Shingou said, although he already knew, and just didn't want to get up.

"It's me Azusa".

Shingou wanted nothing but to lie down and sleep in his futon, but Azusa had other plans for him. After he let the guy in, he kept him up till four in the morning. By then Shingou passed-out and woke up an hour later to find Azusa crashed right next to him with three empty cans of beer sprawled on the floor. Azusa's head lay right beside Shingou's, and he could smell the alcohol in his breath. Azusa was playing this game with him, a game Shingou didn't like. He was going to pretend he got drunk then sleep over all because he didn't want to go home and stay with his new family. What was more embarrassing was that Shingou's roommate was on the brink of kicking Azusa out. Shingou wanted his sleep more than anything, but he had to hide Azusa before his roommate got back from his graveyard shift.

Azusa was kinda light to Shingou's surprise, so he carried him off from the living room to his bedroom, earning him a grunt from Azusa; who might have actually passed out from the alcohol. He was still a minor being in school and all, but not only was he a minor, he was Shingou's friend. So…Shingou guessed he'd have to look after the guy. After Shingou laid Azusa down on another kept futon, Shingou discovered something else, he gently lifted Azusa's shirt and saw the outlining of his ribs. Of all the things he does, he's gonna starve himself. "Great…" Shingou said to himself. Now Hatsumi's going to panic like she does with everyone.

"Next time I'm not answering the door for you" Shingou said to a sleeping Azusa, who awoke in a panic to find his shirt pulled up; exposing sin. Azusa quickly pulled it back down. He eyed Shingou roughly before easing the expression. "It's none of your business, and neither is it Hatsumi's". His head turned away from Shingou. He didn't want to act childish at the moment, but he did. He was going to tell Shingou but he wanted to hide it as well… He was so confused that Shingou wouldn't even understand why Azusa came over to see him.

Shingou shook his head.

"Fine by me Azusa, as long as you know what you're doing". Shingou got up from the floor lazily and make his way to the living room, where he plopped back down on the floor to get some rest, but not before the door opened and his roommate walked in.

"Shingou, I got some beer were gonna drink tonight!"

'Great, just fucking great' Shingou passed out.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Slover Pink here, this chapter's longer than the last one. Story is mild and I doubt that there will be anything over the border. Just Lime! Just so you know! Please review.

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

After what happened at Shingou's place, and the fact that Shingou's roommate didn't like Azusa, Azusa decided to head for his parents house. He prepared himself for a scold, but decided it was all worth it because it was the only thing that would make both Shingou and Hatsumi happy. Right now, Shingou probably thought that Azusa was suicidal, but really his new modeling-project required a slimmer diet plan. Yes, he was starving himself, and it felt great to him. When he was in pain it would relieve him of all the tension and thoughts he had, especially the thoughts of Hatsumi. He found that his new heart's interest was not to make Shingou mad.

Azusa was worried about the feelings he developed for the older boy, they weren't normal to him, and he just didn't know how to talk to him like he talked to girls. What he meant somewhere in the back of his head; he wasn't sure how to flirt with Shingou, like he did with girls. _One_: Shingou was a guy; _Two_….

"Ahhh…" Azusa started to shake the thoughts from his head, but they came back harder.

Whenever Shingou was worried about him, Azusa would shudder at his touch. But when Shingou smiled at him, those butterflies in his stomach went wild. Even seeing a drunken Shingou once, which was really rare, made Azusa somewhat giddy. But to _have_ Shingou was forbidden. The Narita's household would not approve. Azusa wanted to hold him, a simple embrace. A simple kiss…_god what was wrong with him?_

Before Azusa knew it, he was at the front door of his father's house. He lifted his hand to knock but decided to go to that nice ladies house, with her son. He stayed there last time when he was hiding from everyone. Maybe next time he'll have the guts to greet his father, but today he just wasn't ready.

* * *

"Buzz…" 

Azusa woke up from his afternoon nap; the alarm clock gave him a headache so he threw it on the ground then quickly looked to see if he broke it. After all, it wasn't his clock, and it wasn't his home. He wouldn't be able to stay at the house so he decided to call his friend. "Shingou are you there?" "Shingou…" Azusa waited. He heard something in the background, then some mumbling before Shingou answered.

"Yeah…" Shingou's voice sounded husky, as if he were exercising, or busy with something. Azusa smiled.

"Hey Shingou, is this a bad time, I'm I interrupting something?" Azusa said curiously.

"No, wait, you think…._no_, I just got out from the shower". Shingou laughed, a laugh that made Azusa take a deep breath, as he prepared of intruding thoughts.

"Oh, okay. Well do you think you can meet me this afternoon", Azusa waited after a second pause.

"Aren't we gonna meet tonight?"

"I thought we could talk over lunch, I'll even pay for it", Azusa said deciding to smile rather than blush. He stared to picture something inappropriate, but Shingou canceled it out.

"You're on Azusa!" "How about four" "Okay!" Shingou said in a hurry, any longer and his towel would fall off to expose his rear end to his roommate.

"Okay bye!" Azusa hung up.

That afternoon Shingou wore a plain t-shirt with a blue jacket, and long blue jeans. He looked handsome as usually, but didn't believe he did. Only the looks and stares of girls walking by told him otherwise. Azusa got more stares, as he met Shingou by 'Starbucks'. They both ordered a Mocha-Vanilla Chocolate-Swirl, then after half an-hour later, headed for'Jamba Juice' to get some smoothies at their grand opening. Afterwards Azusa guided Shingou to a rib restaurant where they talk about how good their ribs were; either beef, or pork. They talked about Hatsumi, and about Azusa's new diet. He explained properly why he was on it, but didn't tell Shingou that he planed to continue the diet even after the shoot. Shingou and Azusa talked about almost everything except forfinding '_that man'_. Lost in thought Shingou reached for the last rib, but touched Azusa hand in the process.

"Oh, sorry, you wanted it." Shingou said, feeling a little greedy.

"No, you can have it Shingou, I'm kinda full."

"No you eat it, you _need_ it". Shingou said looking at the new thinness of Azusa's face.

"Azusa smiled weakly then took the rib". He paused seeing a smudge of rib sauce on Shingou's face, but decided he'd take care of it when they left the restaurant!

* * *

**TBC**. –Spoiler- _He lifted his hand to knock but decided to go to that nice ladies house, with her son. _(Check book 7 to see what I'm talking about). 


	6. Chapter 6

'Syntic' thank you for you're reviews. I appreciate reviews a lot so people please review!Remember that if you review quicker I write faster!

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Azusa was tired and so was Shingou. Their night or afternoon on the town was tiresome but Shingou had a blast and he showed it smiling and so on… He'd never had this much fun eating, shopping, and not paying for any of it! Anybody would love to have a day like this. Like a gold-digger using his friend as his personal credit card.

Azusa smiled back at his lov..er...friend. Maybe he could sleep over just once more…maybe. Just maybe...

"Shingou, do you mind if I chill at your place tonight?" Azusa asked

"Sorry Azusa, you know how my roommate is; we both know what he'll do to us if I let you stay!"

"You're right", Azusa smiled disappointedly, but before he gave up hope Shingou decided another idea.

"Why not your place, you're all by yourself with that huge place you have now." Shingou said turning to his awed friend. Shingou always wondered why Azusa never slept at his own place, he wanted to find out. But more importantly, he wanted to keep an eye out for Azusa. After all, he had his hands full with six bags on his right, and five on his left. Bags from Ecko, Von Dutch, K.C., Old Navy, and so forth, his smile widened with excitement and he was caught off guard by his friend.

"What's that grin for Shingou.." Azusa smiled curiously.

"Nothing, just thanks I guess" Shingou said flushed.

"Well you can thank me with a hug you know!"

"My hands are kinda full right now Azusa!"

"Drop them"

Shingou didn't really listen to what Azusa just said. Instead he walked forward until Azusa came from behind and stole a hug from him. Then he dropped the bags… He turned to face his friend head on, and before he could prepare himself Azusa made a pass.

* * *

Azusa bit down gently on Shingou's bottom lip. He nipped at it till it was red and then pulled so that Shingou was forced to be led by Azusa. It took him a while but Shingou managed to rip his lips from Azusa's teeth causing him to bleed, and he didn't give Azusa much time before he punched him in his left socket. 

Azusa pulled back, both afraid and shocked. But he knew it couldn't be. Never! Shingou had sure fooled him, with the fake smiles and the happy go lucky face. Shingou had set him up. There's no way Shingou would want Azusa to buy him all this stuff, and why would Shingou care about him after what he did to Hatsumi. This was all a joke, a nightmare, for all he knew he could be dreaming and his alarm would go off, and he would wake up with sweat all over his body in a panic for reality. It was a dream…wasn't it!

Suddenly a firm hand pulling his arm, forced Azusa from his thoughts and into the lips of Shingou's. Shingou held the younger man in his grasp, but because they were not the same height, it was difficult to keep Azusa in check. Azusa found his way into Shingou's mouth prodding and invading with pleasure. Their tongues twisted and Azusa could taste Shingou's blood on his lips. This was amazing, this was electric, it was…

"Checkmate."

Both Azusa and Shingou quickly turned to find the source of sound. Behind them was Hatsumi, who had just flashed a pictured of the two of them in their previous lip-locking session. Next to her was Ryoki. He then turned to Hatsumi and said

"See…I told you there was something _wrong_ with your brother…"

**The end**


End file.
